


Prompt: Tea

by GillyTweed



Series: Prompt Fics [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, Tea, prompt, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: A prompt submitted to my tumblr:
"Tea"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got people to send in one word prompts on tumblr so I could make a bunch of fics to bury that Specific Fic. It's taken me a bit to get to posting them here but better late than never.
> 
> I know nothing about tea (or coffee for that matter, cause cocoa's where it's at), so I avoided using as much tea terminology as possible so I wouldn't mess up :P

Prompt: tea

The smell of steeping leaves was soothing. The scent permeated the air, filling the room with hints of mint and honey. Wisps of steam curled and twisted, rising from the pot in thin trendles. Clarke smiled as she watched Lexa stir her cup in gentle circles, the spoon hitting the ceramic with the tiniest of clinks. The blonde herself held a cup in both hands, pulled close to her chest as she curled up on the couch. Her eyes never left the young Commander as she took a tentative sip from her drink, her tongue tingling as heat flooded her mouth.

To be honest, she didn’t overly like tea. She preferred coffee, and the small burst of clarity and energy the bitter drink gave, but tea had become a routine. After a long day, or in the lull between meetings and other stresses, the two of them would share pot of tea. Sometimes they’d discuss current events or problems the people always expected them to solve, while other times, like now, they’d sit in a comfortable silence, soaking in the presence of the other.

Tea had become a routine, a habit she had no desire to break. Tea meant comfort. Tea meant support. Tea meant Lexa, and she liked everything associated with Lexa.

So, maybe, she liked tea a little more than she thought.


End file.
